Retour confus
by Paloma-chan
Summary: Notre héros du temps est revenu à Hyrule après trois années de mystérieuse absence. Il est partit pour la même raison qu’il est revenu : son amour pour la princesse Zelda. Hélas, le jour de son retour, est aussi le jour du mariage de la fille qu’il aime…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Retour confus

**Auteur : **Paloma-chan

**Résumé : **Notre héros du temps est revenu à Hyrule après trois années de mystérieuse absence. Il est partit pour la même raison qu'il est revenu : son amour pour la princesse Zelda. Hélas, le jour de son retour, est aussi le jour du mariage de la fille qu'il aime…

**Genre :** romance, romance, drama

**JV :** Zelda

**Disclaimer :** Zelda, Link et tout le blabla sont à Nintendo ( POWWWAAA ! P ) '-- attention, fan de Tendo au clavier

Chapitre 1 : De retour à Hyrule

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un petit peu de soleil, un ciel bleu parsemé de crème blanche, une étendue infinie de clairières, des petits bosquets, quelques amas de maisons, et un château… Hyrule, ce royaume déserté de son héros du temps depuis déjà trois ans. Petite contrée si calme depuis que Ganondorf avait finalement était vaincu.

Un petit vent matinal survolait une de ses interminables plaines, trouvant enfin quelqu'un avec qui jouer. La brise qui avait commencé à s'amuser avec quelques mèches blondes fut accompagnée d'un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le jeune homme blond victime des cajoleries du vent avait enfin réussi à décoller ses yeux du lointain château de la princesse Zelda. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur la crinière chancelante de sa jument. Elle semblait s'impatienter, tirant sur les rênes pour manger les brins d'herbes qui dansaient à ses sabots. Son cavalier remonta machinalement les rênes, une fois de plus, laissant sa mouture perdre l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir goûter à cette verdure si fraîche. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les mouches qui commençaient à venir se déposer sur son chanfrein, faisant revenir le blond à lui. Il poussa un nouveau soupir de désespoir puis pressa ses mollets contre les flancs de sa jument qui avait l'air de ne demander qu'à se dégourdir les jambes. Elle commença à marcher d'un pas vif, emportant son cavalier sur son dos. Ce dernier ne cessait de parcourir le paysage du regard, comme pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé en son absence. Après avoir fini ce petit travail, il lâcha les rênes, laissant la jument alezane prendre l'itinéraire qu'elle souhaiterait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les rues de la ville d'Hyrule étaient totalement vides, malgré que le soleil ait atteint son plus haut point. Rien n'aurait pu déranger les oiseaux qui bectaient le sol de pavé, à la recherche de graines et miettes de pain. Rien sauf un soudain éveil de foule, et d'applaudissements. C'est en effet que quelques maisons plus loin, dans la cour du château qu'un grand évènement était fêté. Tous les Hyliens, du simple vendeur de masques jusqu'au roi des zoras avaient pris congé de leurs activités quotidiennes pour se rendre à la demeure de leur princesse.

Zelda marchait au milieu de la foule, le bras emmêlé à celui d'un charmant jeune homme fièrement habillé. Elle s'efforçait de faire son plus beau sourire devant les nombreuses boîtes à images des invités, plus connues sous le nom d'appareils photos. Et les Hyliens avaient de quoi vouloir garder des souvenirs de cette journée, surtout avec une princesse si joliment vêtue. En effet, Zelda portait une longue robe aussi blanche que la neige qui lui laissait le cou et le haut du torse uniquement recouverts d'un petit collier en forme de cœur. Le pendentif avait bien entendu était taillé dans un magnifique rubis rouge pur. De longs gants fins d'un blanc étincellent lui montaient jusqu'au coude accompagnaient ses bras pâles. Et pour achever ce majestueux accoutrement, un voile de soie avait était déposé sur son visage divin, soigneusement maquillé. Derrière elle, six jeunes Hyliènes tout de blanc vêtues tenaient les pans affreusement longs de sa robe de mariée…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le jeune homme blond eut un sourire amusé quand sa mouture s'arrêta devant un tronc d'arbre creux formant un passage entre les plaines d'Hyrule et son village natal. La jument avait la tête haute, reniflant la douce odeur des pins ( 1 ) qui lui avaient tant manqué. Son cavalier lui caressa énergiquement l'encolure, lui faisant signe de continuer sa route. Le cheval aux crins blancs s'ébroua de contentement avant de s'avancer dans l'antre de l'énorme tronc d'arbre creux.

Le blond fut très étonné de retrouver la forêt Kokiri aussi vide. Son visage se crispa, redoutant que Ganondorf ait de nouveau assaillit son village. Il secoua la tête. Ganondorf était mort depuis trois ans, tué par l'épée du vaillant héros du temps. Ce qui l'amena de nouveau à se demander pourquoi le village était aussi désert. Le blond mit pied à terre, laissant Epona flâner et arracher tranquillement l'herbe avec ses dents. Il fit quelques pas, remarquant – qu'à part le manque de vie – rien n'avait changé. Soudain il entendit des bruits de feuillages. Toujours aussi méfiant qu'avant, il sortit son épée de son étui rouge. C'est là qu'une tête trop familière pour lui se découpa dans un buisson proche de lui.

« Qui êtes… commença la petite créature au bonnet vert, Link ? Link c'est toi ? »

La jeune fille du nom de Saria quitta sa cachette pour se jeter au cou de son ami. Celui-ci constata avec amusement qu'elle n'avait pas grandi d'un pouce, quoi de plus normal pour une vraie ( 2 ) Kokiri. Link rangea rapidement sa lame dorée ( 3 ) avant d'enlacer la jeune fille. Cette dernière était tellement heureuse qu'elle pleurait de joie.

« Link, on pensait tous que tu étais partit pour toujours, fit la Kokiri sur un ton émerveillé, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

« Je pense que seuls toi et moi connaissons la réponse. »

Le sourire de Saria s'effaça aussitôt. Link l'interrogea muettement.

« Euh, Link… Tous les autres sont à la cour du château en ce moment, comme tous les Hyliens. Moi je n'y suis pas allée car dans le fond, j'aurai eut l'impression de te trahir » balbutia le jeune enfant.

« Attends Saria, que veux-tu dire par-là ? » demanda Link certain d'avoir trouvé la réponse tout seul.

« Et bien… Zelda est en train de se marier… Désolée pour toi, je sais que tu aimes la princesse et que… »

Mais Link déposa un doigt sur la bouche de la Kokiri pour lui demander de se taire. Il en avait déjà trop entendu. Mais comme il n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses sentiments, même à Saria, il se baissa à la hauteur de son amie et se contenta de lui murmurer :

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'étais sûr que ça arriverait à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon… »

'_Même si depuis toujours, je rêve que ce soit avec moi_, songea-t-il, _Mais du moment qu'elle est heureuse avec cet homme, tout va bien_'

« Hmm… tu devrais peut-être aller la voir, tu lui as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. »

Link avait presque oublié qu'elles étaient devenues amies toutes les deux. Il réfléchi un instant à cette proposition.

« D'accord, mais tu viens avec moi. Que penserait la princesse de toi si tu n'es pas venu à son mariage ? »

« Okay, je te suis, et puis on lui dira que je ne suis pas venue plus tôt pour t'accueillir ! »

Les deux amis se sourient, puis Link souleva la Kokiri pour la déposer sur le dos d'Epona. Il prit son élan, et à son tour, monta en selle. Il talonna doucement sa jument qui partit au galop.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La princesse avait enfin réussit à s'éclipser dans sa chambre, après le départ des invités, disant à son père que la foule lui avait monté à la tête. Elle faisait les cent pas sur son parquet blanc, le sourire totalement absent sur son visage. La jeune mariée avait supplié ses suivantes de lui enlever sa robe blanche qu'elle ne supportait plus de porter, non pas par manque de confort, mais parce qu'elle avait mal au cœur habillée de cette façon. Elle avait revêtu sa petite robe blanche et lilas habituelle. Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa tomber de tout son long dans son grand lit, faisant échapper un long soupir. Elle aurait du être heureuse dans une journée comme celle là, et pourtant, quelque chose de capital faisait que tout avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas épousé l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Prise de lassitude, Zelda se leva et marcha d'un pas las vers sa coiffeuse blanche et or. Dessus, il y avait de nombreux ustensiles de beauté, et un petit coffre rose quelle avait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. La princesse se rappelait encore des paroles de son père quand il lui avait offert. '_Dedans, tu pourras mettre tous ce qu'il y a de plus cher à tes yeux _' Et elle avait suivit ces instructions à la lettre. Elle se baissa, et passa un doigt fin dans une petite fissure du meuble et en sortit une clé en or. Elle l'inséra dans la serrure et ouvrit le coffre. Dedans se trouvait de nombreux petits objets comme des pendentifs, des fleurs séchées, un morceau de tissu vert et d'autres petites choses. Elle connaissait l'origine de tous ses objets. Tous sauf un. Elle tira un bref bout de papier blanc sur lequel étaient écrit ces quatre mots : _Princesse, je vous aime_. Zelda s'installa sur une chaise proche d'elle, repensant au jour où elle avait trouvé ce mot.

**Flash Back**

_La princesse était entrée en trombe dans sa chambre ce jour là, claquant la porte au nez de son père qui essayait de la raisonner. Mais même toutes les paroles de monde ne pouvait la faire arrêter de pleurer. Il était parti pour des raisons inconnues… Le jeune garçon de tous ses rêves. Zelda avait pleuré, pleuré, pendant de longues heures avant de se calmer. Elle avait tout net refusé de manger son souper. La princesse était allée s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, laissant le vent jouer avec sa chevelure d'or. Quand soudain un petit paquet attira son attention. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper. C'était un petit papier enroulé dans un chaîne en argent. Elle défit ce montage, s'apercevant qu'il y avait un pendentif au bout du collier. Un joli petit cœur taillé dans un rubis aussi rouge que le sang. Elle déroula le parchemin, lisant ces mots qui réchauffèrent son cœur, espérant qu'ils avaient été écrits par _'lui'

**Fin du Flash Back**

Trois coups porté à son entrée les tirèrent de ses rêveries. Elle bredouilla un « entrez » à peine audible, juste pour la forme, séchant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. D'un geste rapide, elle reposa le parchemin dans son coffre et ferma celui-ci à clé. La porte s'ouvrit et son garde de chambre fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Princesse, deux personnes demandent à vous voir » annonça le garde.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Il s'agit de mademoiselle Saria. Elle est accompagnée par un ami. »

« Faites les entrer » ordonna Zelda heureuse de recevoir la visite de son amie.

Quelques instants après la Kokiri entra dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Zelda avait fait commander du thé.

« Bonjour Saria, fit-elle radieuse, le garde ne m'a-t-il pas dit que tu étais accompagnée ? »

« Euh, si en effet, répondit l'enfant en remarquant que Link n'était plus là, mais je crois que je l'ai perdu de vue » ria-t-elle.

La Kokiri jeta un œil derrière la porte. Link était debout là, rouge comme une pivoine. Saria lui fit signe d'entrer. Le blond hésita quelques instant, puis entra dans la pièce.

Zelda attendait l'arrivée de l'ami de Saria, servant le thé. Enfin elle entendit le parquet craquer sous des pas. Elle leva la tête. La tasse qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains, et vain s'écraser par terre répandant le liquide sur le sol…

« L… Link ?… » bafouilla-t-elle confuse.

Le jeune homme blond se contenta d'hocher la tête, les joues en feu. Zelda secoua le visage pour reprendre ses esprits, faisant onduler ses cheveux d'or pour le plus grand gêne de son invité. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit enfant comme ça. Voyant que la situation devenait critique, Saria décida d'intervenir.

« Euh, alors Zelda, comment c'est passé ton mariage ? »

« Ah, très bien, très bien, merci. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venue dès le début. »

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée Zelda, mais tu comprends, Link venait d'arriver, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul le jour de son retour. »

« Oui, je comprends, c'est normal. Le principal c'est qu'il soit de nouveau là. »

« Tu as raison… Alors ce mariage, raconte-moi tout » demanda la Kokiri en prenant place sur le canapé, une tasse à la main.

Les deux amies discutèrent vivement pendant de longues minutes. De temps à autres, Zelda lançait de interminables regards au héros du temps, qui essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler les battement de son cœur durant ces moments. Plus les heures passèrent, plus Link se sentait mal à l'aise d'entendre le récit de la princesse. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre raconter tous ses moments de bonheur avec son mari, qui allait bientôt devenir roi. Cependant, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, content que Zelda soit heureuse. Après son énième tasse de thé, Zelda se leva du sofa sur lequel elle était assise, jetant un œil à Link au passage. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosi, comme à chaque fois que la princesse posait les yeux sur lui.

« Au fait Saria, mon père souhaitait te voir, pour je ne sais quel sujet, sûrement à propos de l'arbre Mojo »

« Oh, bien, alors je vais vous laisser _tous les deux _je ne voudrais pas déranger le roi trop tard non plus, fit Saria, un clin d'œil à son ami. Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter ! »

Elle agita doucement la main vers ses deux amis, puis quitta précipitamment la pièce. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Zelda attrapa Link par le poignet, l'entraînant vers la deuxième partie de la pièce. Il y avait un grand lit blanc, ainsi que des armoires et bibliothèques. Dans un coin, se trouvait une grande porte-fenêtre. Elle tira vivement sur le bras de son ami, l'emmenant dehors. Dans ses mouvements, elle faisait onduler tout son corps, faisant rougir de plus belle notre héros.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, donnant une jolie teinte rose au ciel. Zelda courrait dans l'herbe fraîche, s'accordant ses premiers sourires sincères de la journée. Link c'était prêté au jeu de la princesse, qui malgré ses vingt ans, était restée une grande enfant. Toujours main dans la main, ils vagabondaient dans le grand jardin de la princesse, riant de bon cœur. Celle-ci s'arrêta soudainement, faisant tomber Link sur elle. Ils étaient tous les deux au sol, le blond à moitié allongé sur la princesse qui riait de plus en plus. Link roula sur le côté et s'assit, rouge de confusion, le cœur battant à la chamade. La princesse ne fut pas longue à s'asseoir à côté de son ami, posant sa tête sur son épaule musclée.

« Alors comme ça tu es de retour Link, c'est vraiment merveilleux… Cette nouvelle à mit un peu de soleil dans ma journée. »

Link la regarda visiblement étonné.

« Mais pourtant, c'était votre mariage aujourd'hui, princesse, vous ne devez pas dire que c'est moi qui ai illuminé votre journée, c'est faux ! » s'indigna le blond, quand même réjoui du compliment que lui avait fait Zelda.

« Je t'ai déjà répété cent fois de ne plus m'appeler princesse ! »

« Désolé princesse… euh, Zelda. »

La jeune fille sourit devant la bêtise de son ami. Il était tellement attrayant quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

« Bah, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, moi je t'affirme que c'est toi qui à mis de la chaleur dans mon cœur aujourd'hui »

« Ainsi que votre mariage » insista Link, ne voulant pas contredire la princesse.

Elle hésita à répondre, et se contenta finalement de sourire. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Link était tellement bien contre Zelda qu'il ne regretta pas d'être revenu à Hyrule. La jeune fille décida enfin de briser la glace :

« Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » demanda-t-elle lui lançant un large sourire.

« Euh… Je… Parce que… »

« … ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu n'as pas envie de me le dire ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

« Allez, dis le moi ! » supplia la princesse.

Si Link n'était pas aussi maître de lui, il aurait sûrement craqué devant le ton infantile de Zelda. Mais comme détestait par-dessus tout causer du tort à la princesse, il se sentit obligé de répondre.

« C'est simplement parce que j'avais envie de revenir à Hyrule, de revoir tous mes amis »

'_Et surtout de vous revoir, princesse_'

« C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-elle en reprenant son air enfantin, j'aurai imaginé que tu étais pourchassé par un méchant pirate, parce que tu lui avais cassé son bateau et… »

La princesse se lança dans un récit extravagant, et Link ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Link et la princesse étaient allongés sur l'herbe humide du soir. Les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel. Tous les deux avaient prit l'habitude par le passé de regarder les constellations, imaginant des histoires farfelues. Mais un son de cloche les tira de leur observation. C'était l'heure du souper. Les deux amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château.

« Tu veux bien rester manger Link ? » proposa le jeune fille.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer alors que vous fêtez votre mariage »

« Mais non ! Ce que l'on va fêter, c'est ton retour, hein Link ! »

« … »

Il préférait ne rien répondre. La princesse avait vraiment l'air heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Link. Celui-ci aurait pu apprécier cela convenablement si elle ne faisait pas passer cet événement avant son propre mariage.

« Non, désolé, je ne viendrais pas. » fit-il à contrecœur.

« Oh, pourquoi ? Mon père serrait vraiment heureux d'avoir le héros du temps à sa table tu sais »

« Oui, mais ce soir vous avez d'autres évènements à fêter que mon retour. »

« Je t'en supplie Link » demanda la princesse en s'accrochant au bras du blond.

Mais Link, étant trop maître de lui, refusa, même si cela le chagrinait de contredire la fille dont il était fou amoureux. Celle-ci comprit que son ami ne viendrait pas ce soir, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle lui proposa alors de passer au château le lendemain. N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, il accepta de bon cœur. Avant de le laisser rentrer au village Kokiri, la princesse se pencha vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue bouillante. Il s'étonna de remarquer qu'il était encore plus rouge qu'avant, croyant être déjà arrivé au stade maximum. Ce fut donc les joues en feu et le cœur battant qu'il quitta la château.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Le voilà, le voilà ! » s'écria l'une des Kokiri en voyant Link arriver sur le dos de sa jument.

Il eut un petit hoquet de surprise en voyant l'état du village. Tous les arbres clignotaient de mille et une couleur à cause des guirlandes de fées. Les Kokiri étaient assis autour d'une vaste table extérieure qui entourait un grand feu. C'était de là que s'échappaient les odeurs de viandes grillées. Saria sortit de la foule, faisant signe à Link de venir d'asseoir. Il accepta, heureux que ses amis d'enfance aient tout aussi bien aménagé pour son retour. Même Mido qui d'habitude ne pouvait pas encadrer le 'faux Kokiri' avait l'air réjoui. Tout le monde lui posait des tas de questions auxquelles il répondait, le cœur léger. Il dégustait son repas, entouré d'une bande d'enfants qui ne tenait pas en place. La soirée se passa dans les jeux et la bonne humeur, et se ne fut que vers les coups de deux heures du matin que tous allèrent dormir.

Tout le petit village était endormi, sauf Link et sa fidèle amie, Saria. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de l'accompagner voir l'arbre Mojo.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

A suivre…

**1 : **Euh oui, comme je ne sais pas quels genre d'arbres il y à dans la forêt Kokiri, j'ai considéré que c'était des pins, ceux qui sont pas contents, ils se taisent "

**2 :** Oui pour ceux qui ne savent pas, les Kokiri restent toujours des enfants. Et comme Link est le seul à grandir, c'est en fait pas un vrai Kokiri, c'est un Hylien.

**3 :** J'ai choisi la lame dorée de jeu Zelda Majora Mask car c'est mon épée préférée, mais je tenais à le préciser car en gros, l'histoire se passe à la fin de OOT ! V.V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs Evasifs 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Tout le petit village était endormi, sauf Link et sa fidèle amie, Saria. Celui-ci lui avait demandé de l'accompagner voir l'arbre Mojo._

« Nous sommes arrivés Link » murmura la Kokiri très bas, craignant de réveiller la magie de cet endroit.

Link avança vers le petit arbre à peine plus grand que lui. Il avait beaucoup grandit en son absence, mais il était loin de faire la taille de l'ancien arbre Mojo. Autour de l'arbuste voletait une petite fée bleue que Link n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

« Tiens, bonsoir Navi » fit-il à l'intention de la fée.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Soudain, elle fonça sur son ancien coéquipier et commença à rebondir furieusement sur lui.

« Link ! ça alors, ce que j'ai entendu est donc vrai ! Tu es revenu ! »

« Chut Navi, intervint Saria, tu vas réveiller le vénérable arbre Mojo. »

La petite fée arrêta de suite son jeu, jetant un œil à l'arbuste.

« Bonzoir Link, commença l'arbre, ça fait vraiment plaizir de t'avoir de nouveau ssez nous ! »

« Oh, bonsoir vénérable arbre Mojo » firent Saria, Link et Navi en cœur.

« Alors ? Comment z'était là où tu étais Link ? »

« Et bien, j'ai beaucoup voyagé en fait. Mais aucun pays ne vaut Hyrule »

Saria lui lança un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai ? » fit Navi.

« Euh oui, la plupart des pays sont en guerre en plus de cela… »

« …Et tu as encore sauvé le monde ! » termina Saria.

« Et bien, on peut dire ça » ria Link.

« Tu as touzours eut le cœur pur mon petit Link. Le vénérable arbre Mozo est fier de toi. » décréta l'arbuste.

Link eut un petit sourire gêné, même si les paroles de l'arbre n'étaient pas fausses.

« Alors tu es connu dans le monde entier ? » questionna malicieusement Saria.

« Euh, pas vraiment, j'ai travaillé en secret. Que penserait-il si un parfait inconnu, simplement de passage avait sauvé leur pays ! »

Les quatre amis rirent de bon cœur. Link était toujours aussi brave et respectable, malgré une énorme part de maladresse quand il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments. Les deux Kokiri finirent par tomber de sommeil, s'éclipsant dans leurs maisons.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« Qui es-tu ? Oh… Mais ce n'est pas… une fée ! Alors tu es un garçon de la forêt… Alors… mais… alors tu dois avoir la Pierre Ancestrale de la forêt ! Hein ? Cette belle pierre verte est brillante… Alors, tu as la pierre ? »_

_« Euh, oui… »_

_« J'en étais sûre ! J'ai fais un rêve… Dans ce rêve, des nuages noirs et épais recouvraient la terre d'Hyrule… Quand soudain, un rayon de lumière surgit de la forêt… Dispersant les ténèbres et illuminant la terre… Cette lumière se matérialisa sous la forme d'un garçon tenant une pierre verte dans la main. Une fée volait à ses côtés… Je sais qu'une prophétie annonce la venue d'un enfant de la forêt… Cet enfant ne peut être que toi. _

_Oh ! Pardonne-moi ! Je parle, je parle et je ne me suis toujours pas présentée… Mon nom est _Zelda_, princesse d'Hyrule. Quel est ton nom ? Link ? C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de te connaître… »_

… …_. ….. …… ……. …_

Link se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur son front, la respiration haletante. Il avait mal au dos, et en tournant la tête, il reconnut l'ombre de son lit, à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Il resta allongé un instant sur le sol froid, incapable de bouger. Finalement, il parvint à se redresser et s'asseoir, frottant son dos douloureux. Il resta de longues minutes dans cette position, laissant son corps retrouver un rythme normal. La lumière de la lune s'infiltrait doucement entre les rideaux blancs. Link se leva enfin, malgré les courbatures. Il était pressé de retrouver le confort et la chaleur de son lit, mille et une questions défilant dans son esprit. Que faisait-il si loin de son lit ? Pourquoi avoir refait ce rêve troublant de sa première rencontre avec la princesse ? Ce souvenir blessant qu'il avait tant voulu oublier. Il avait tellement envie d'oublier Zelda, la principale occupante de son cœur. Il aimerait vraiment réussir à la détester, à être plus rancunier que ça. Mais les efforts étaient vains…

Et pourquoi, oui pourquoi était-il revenu à Hyrule ? Pour la princesse ? Mais qu'était-il aller s'imaginer. Bien sûr que Zelda était une princesse. Elle n'aurait rien à faire avec un simple chevalier déserteur. La princesse était encore jeune, c'était pour cela que son père l'avait marié à un homme digne de ce nom.

Son visage était crispé, ses dent serrées, et ses joues noyées par les larme envahissantes. Les larmes qu'il avait refusé de faire couler depuis qu'il avait rencontré la princesse pour la première fois, dix ans plus tôt. Il était assit en tailleur sur son lit, la tête plongée dans son oreiller, pleurant silencieusement… Le grand héros du temps, le sauveur d'Hyrule imbattable, mais si fragile dans le fond.

Après avoir vidé son cœur de ses larmes douloureuses, Link se leva, s'habilla, et sans prendre le temps de manger, il enfourcha Epona et partit vers le château d'Hyrule où la princesse l'attendait. A peine eut-il franchi le pont-levis de la ville d'Hyrule, qu'une jolie fille habillée en bordeaux et blanc, le visage à moitié couvert pour empêcher le lourd soleil de brûler sa peau divinement blanche, alla à sa rencontre. Link eut un petit temps de réaction avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Zelda. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette tenue aussi mystique et étrangère. Le jeune homme blond savait que les Gerudo portait la même forme de vêtements sur eux. Link mit pied à terre et salua la princesse d'Hyrule.

« Alors, comment tu me trouves, Link ? » questionna-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même.

« … Vous êtes magnifique prin… Zelda » répondit Link sans parvenir à cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Zelda lui lança un grand sourire ravissant, à la plus grande satisfaction de son ami. Elle prit Epona part les rênes et l'entraîna vers le château, Link totalement ahuri, sur les talons. Il marchait droit devant lui, les yeux rivés sur les sabots arrières de sa jument, alors que la princesse faisait virevolter sa robe dans ses pas. Les deux amis discutèrent durant leur marche. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au château, la princesse rendit les rênes d'Epona à Link, lui fit signe d'attendre là, et s'éclipsa dans le manoir. Elle réapparu quelques minutes après, tenant un petit panier d'osier dans les mains. Un écuyer lui apporta une grande jument grise que Zelda enfourcha de suite, accrochant son paquet à la selle. Un coup de talon fit partir le cheval gris au petit galop. Ils furent suivis de près part Epona. Link était perplexe, se demandant ce que Zelda mijotait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Et voilà ! C'est prêt, tu peux venir Link ! » s'écria la princesse en contemplant son petit montage.

Link descendit du haut rocher du lac Hylia sur lequel il était perché depuis un bon moment. Il s'étendit de tout son long avant de rejoindre Zelda. Il se stoppa net, observant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il y avait grande nappe blanche était posée sur le sol, en dessous de multiples plateaux repas du château. Tout était parfaitement disposé, et la princesse avait prit la liberté d'ajouter des roses aussi blanches que la neige au tout. Zelda était assise par terre, regardant Link avec un large sourire. Elle avait ôté le cache qui était devant son visage, faisant apparaître sa bouche, son menton et son cou. Link eut du mal à réprimer un cri de surprise en apercevant le colier qu'elle portait. C'était celui qu'il lui avait offert trois ans plus tôt, le jour de son départ. Il avait était trop lâche pour lui donner en face, et le regrettait un peu. Mais il avait tellement peu confiance en lui quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses émotions…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la princesse anxieuse.

« Euh, non, non, tout va très bien ! Je pensais juste à… Enfin, très joli collier » balbutia-t-il.

« Oh, merci beaucoup, fit-elle en rougissant, allez, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! »

Link ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Zelda. Celle-ci lui proposa tous les mets du buffet. Il accepta presque tout, et au final, ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire en voyant la pile d'assiettes qui étaient déposées devant le blond. Il commença néanmoins à manger, et il fut vite aidé par Zelda qui de temps à autres, prenait la fourchette que Link portait à sa bouche, pour y manger le contenu. A chaque fois que la princesse lui rendait son couvert, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer plus longuement la bouchée suivante.

Une fois bien remplis, les deux amis s'allongèrent au pied d'un grand arbre. Zelda prit le torse du Link pour oreiller et ce dernier n'en fut que ravi. Finalement, après avoir échangé quelques mots, ils se laissèrent bercer par le bruit de l'eau.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« Tssss… ! Elle s'est échappée ! Toi, là-bas ! Moucheron ! Un destrier blanc vient de passer il y a un instant… Par où s'est-il enfui ? »_

_« … »_

_« Réponds ! »_

_« … »_

_« Tu crois que ton silence les protègera ? Jeune imprudent… »_

_Prit d'une rage brutale, je dégaina ma petite épée Kokiri, la pointant vers le ciel, sur ce vil chevalier du désert… _

_« Ha ha ha… Tu cherches le contact ! Bonne blague ! Tu es brave, mais sot ! »_

_Il tendit son bras vers moi, et soudain, une boule de lumière violette apparut au creux de sa main. Mon sang fit un tour complet, et à la seconde qui suivit, j'était allongé au sol, à demi inconscient .Mais ses paroles maléfique me virent quand même à l'oreille._

_« Insecte ridicule ! Sais-tu bien qui je suis ! Je suis Ganondorf ! Et sous peu, le monde sera mien ! »_

_Il donna un vif coup de talon à son cheval aussi noir que la nuit qui s'enfuit au galop. J'aurai voulu l'arrêter, mais mes forces étaient minces par rapport aux siennes… Je me releva, et Navi me rappela que Zelda avait lancé un objet dans l'eau. C'était sûrement quelque chose d'important ! Sans plus attendre, je plongea, remontant à la surface avec un petit objet bleu entre les mains. L'ocarina du temps !_

_Link, m'entends-tu ?C'est moi, Zelda. Link, quand tu trouveras cet ocarina, je serai déjà loin… Je n'ai pas pu retarder ma fuite… Je ne peux te donner que cet ocarina et cette mélodie._

_Le chant du temps résonna dans ma tête. Je souffla doucement dans l'instrument, répétant cette douce mélodie…_

_Va Link, entonne ce chant devant l'autel du Temps. Tu dois protéger la Triforce !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« …da… elda… Zelda… ! »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Link se réveilla en sueur et le souffle court. Il en avait assez de faire ces cauchemars. Oubliant la présence de la princesse, il se releva violemment. Celle-ci se redressa, clignant des paupières.

« Que t'arrives-t-il Link ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

« Princesse, vous êtes là ! » s'écria-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Hmm ? »

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne vous faire du mal princesse, je vous le promet » murmura-t-il à demi conscient de se qu'il faisait.

Zelda n'insista pas, comprenant que son ami était tourmenté. Elle se contenta se resserrer l'étreinte. Elle déposa un discret baiser sur les mèches blondes de Link. Mais celui-ci l'avait quand même sentit. Il laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage, repoussant ses larmes menaçantes. Les minutes qui suivirent se firent en silence. Le silence de leur amour… Link se sépara enfin de Zelda.

« Je suis désolé Zelda, je ne voulais pas vous… »

« Chuut… Link, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, ne t'en fais pas, murmura la princesse d'une voix semblable à une caresse, nous ferrions mieux de rentrer, le soleil na va pas tarder à quitter l'horizon. »

« Vous avez raison » fit Link en se relevant.

Rapidement, ils rangèrent leur pique-nique et montèrent en selle, s'en allant vers le soleil couchant. Ils parcoururent les quelques kilomètres dans un calme pesant. Zelda avait envie de demander à son ami ce qui n'allait pas, mais il avait encore l'air très troublé. Elle resta silencieuse, s'inquiétant pour Link.

« Link… Est-ce que ce soir, tu veux bien rester dîner ? » demanda timidement la princesse.

Elle venait de mettre pied à terre, confiant sa jument à un écuyer. Link se mordit les lèvres, il avait très envie d'accepter la proposition… Mais quelque chose le tracassait.

« Je… D'accord, si vous insistez… »

« Génial ! Allez donne Epona à ces chers hommes, et suis-moi ! » s'écria Zelda en empoignant fougueusement son ami.

Les deux écuyers les regardèrent s'éloigner avant d'amener les juments à l'écurie.

Zelda entra dans sa chambre et fit signe à Link de la suivre. Il entra à son tour, toujours aussi déconcerté par le comportement de la princesse. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité nocturne. La nuit tombait si vite en cette période d'automne. Zelda n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras de son ami. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un petit balcon. La princesse s'approcha du petit télescope qui était posé là, et commença à regarder dedans.

« Viens voir, souffla-t-elle en cédant le passage à Link, c'est l'étoile du berger. »

Le blond s'avança et regarda avec attention dans l'engin d'observation. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient les étoiles, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit si doucement, que ni Link, ni la princesse ne l'entendirent. Le blond qui avait venait d'ajuster le télescope sur un autre étoile se redressa, laissant Zelda l'observer à son tour.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Zelda se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. C'est alors qu'un grand homme aux cheveux châtains surgit de l'ombre de la chambre. La princesse inspira bruyamment, portant une main à sa bouche.

« Je crois que j'ai était repéré » lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

« … ! Mr. Kay ! » fit Zelda surprise.

« Oh, bonsoir Zelda, salua la dénommé Kay en baisant la main de la princesse, je ne savais pas que vous aimiez observer les étoiles. »

« … Désolée… »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ma chère ! Si vous souhaitez, j'ai moi même un télescope dans ma chambre. De mon côté, le ciel est très dégagé ! »

« Ah bon ? Pourriez-vous m'y emmener Mr. Kay ? »

Un toussotement les sortis de leur conversation. Link était accoudé au bord du balcon, regardant la scène avec intérêt.

« Holalala, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait les présentation ! Mr. Kay, voici Link, un ami d'enfance, c'est aussi le sauveur d'Hyrule ! Et Link, voici Mr. Kay, mon… mon… mari… »

Le blond faillit avaler sa salive de travers en apprenant cela. Kay avait vraiment tout d'un futur roi parfait, rien qu'a l'allure. C'était vraiment le mari idéal pour Zelda. Mais il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. Lui et la princesse se vouvoyaient et se faisaient des manières. Pas très ordinaire pour un couple marié, même un couple royal. Alors qu'avec Link, la princesse ne manquait pas de rire, discuter vivement et organiser des promenades à cheval.

« Enchanté, fit Kay en serrant la main de Link, c'est donc vous le fameux garçon dont Zelda ne cesse de me parler »

« Euh… Possible ! »

Link grimaça. C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répondre à une telle information.

« Bien, je venez vous dire que le souper est sur le point d'être servis. »

« Oh, on arrive de suite, s'exclama Zelda, laissez-nous juste le temps de ranger le télescope. »

Kay était sur le point d'accepter, quand son regard se posa sur Link. Un regard noir…

« Je vais vous aider, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Il remit en ordre l'engin, sans laisser Link faire quoique ce soit. Kay prit le bras de Zelda dans le sien, et tous les deux quittèrent la chambre. Link resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Il avait bien sentit que Kay n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il soupira, puis se décida enfin à les suivre.

Le roi d'Hyrule fut très heureux de revoir Link. Finalement la soirée ne se présentait pas si mal que ça. Lui et le roi avaient discuté toutes la soirée, parfois, Kay et Zelda s'ajoutaient à la conversation. Link eut beaucoup de mal à regarder la princesse, car au moindre coup d'œil sur elle, Kay lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Peut-être que Zelda était la seule à n'avoir toujours pas comprit les sentiments de Link pour elle. Kay état tellement jaloux qu'il ne laissa pas Zelda dire au revoir à son ami…

**Fin du chapitre 2**

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, je commence enfin le chapitre 3 ! Vous trouvez ça très guimauve vous ? Moi je m'attendais à pire pour tout vous dire ! Mais peut-être que ce dernier chapitre cache bien des choses ! Je ne sais pas… En fait, je ne sais rien de ce chapitre, sauf la fin ! ) 

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Happy End ? 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Peut-être que Zelda était la seule à n'avoir toujours pas comprit les sentiments de Link pour elle. Kay état tellement jaloux qu'il ne laissa pas Zelda dire au revoir à son ami…_

Link rentra à pied, les mains dans les poches, (1) laissant Epona le suivre. Celle-ci devina que son maître était triste. Tout en marchant, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Link, réchauffant son cou avec son souffle chaud. Le blond sourit. Un sourire rempli de tristesse. Il tourna la tête et donna une petite tape amicale sur le chanfrein de sa jument. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa rencontre avec Kay l'avait tant anéantit. Il savait que Zelda était mariée ! Mais peut-être l'avait-il oublié avec cette journée si douce en la compagnie de sa bien aimée… Non, ce n'était pas sa bien aimée ! Juste une amie d'enfance, une princesse mariée à un homme jaloux… Rien d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la forêt Kokiri. Certain d'entre eux étaient encore éveillés, occupés à jouer aux cartes sur l'herbe fraîche du soir. Link leur adressa un « 'Soir » à peine perceptible avant de monter chez lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il n'avait pas envie de s'endormir, de peur de faire de nouveaux rêves du passé, tous aussi tristes les uns que les autres. Mais le sommeil finit pourtant par le gagner.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« Toi ! T'es cool… Plus cool que je ne le pensais… Enfin, juste un peu ! Tu m'as sauvée… Je dois donc te récompenser ! Que veux-tu de moi ? Je t'écoute… »_

_« … la pierre ancestrale… »_

_« Tu veux le saphir Zora ? Ma mère me l'a transmit et je le donnerai qu'a mon futur mari. C'est une bague de fiançailles Zora ! … Bon OK ! Je te donne mon bien le plus précieux : Le saphir Zora ! »_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Link poussa un gémissement semblable à un grondement. Il en avait vraiment assez de ces rêves de son passé ! Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de la princesse Ruto ? _'C'est une princesse, tout comme Zelda… Elle m'a presque demandé en mariage ce jour là… Même si je n'avais que dix ans. Et au final, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait épousé… Je ne peux pas épouser une princesse… Je ne suis qu'un simple guerrier ! Peut-être l'élu de la Triforce…'_

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il tira le rideau au dessus de son lit, laissant les premiers rayons du soleil entrer dans la pièce pour l'illuminer, et chasser toute la tristesse qui y régnait. Il s'assit sur son lit et se frotta énergiquement les yeux. Une nouvelle journée venait de débuter. A peine fut-il réveillé que il entendit une petite sonnette aiguë. (2)

« Hmm ? »

« Bonjour Link, murmura Zelda en entrant dans l'unique pièce de la maison, un plateau dans les mains, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir. »

« Vous excuser… ? Non, non attendez Zelda, vous n'avez pas à être désolée pour ça ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être pour tout dire. »

Zelda soupira, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami. Elle lui tendit le petit plateau quelle avait apporté.

« C'est ton petit déjeuner ! Je l'ai fait préparer pour toi ce matin, j'espère que ça te plaira ! »

« Zelda… Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Enfin, je veux dire… »

« Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre qu'une princesse t'emmène ton repas au lit, mais ça me fait plaisir, vraiment ! »

Link lui lança un petit sourire en coin, et lui murmura un « Merci » affectueux. Il attrapa un croissant, et commença à le manger. Zelda le regardait avec attention. Elle aussi avait une mine de six pieds de longs. Link lui proposa un croissant. Elle accepta avec plaisir, et tous les deux mangèrent en silence.

Une fois le repas achevé, le plateau nettoyé, Zelda proposa à son ami d'aller se promener dans Hyrule. Link hésita. Après le comportement de son mari la veille, il se demandait si ce n'était pas risqué. Mais il savait que la princesse insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Elle sortit de la cabane, laissant Link s'habiller. Il sortit enfin, accompagnant Zelda hors de la forêt Kokiri. Ils décidèrent de laisser Epona se reposer. Ils firent un grand tour dans Hyrule. D'abord le ranch Lon Lon, le village Cocorico où ils mangèrent leur déjeuné, et ils repartirent en direction de la vallée Gerudo. Zelda avait passé sa journée à taquiner Link. Il devait être environ seize heures quand Link et Zelda firent une pause au beau milieu de la plaine d'Hyrule.

La princesse s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, et fit signe à Link de venir à côté d'elle.

« J'espère que ça ne t'as pas dérangé que je te dise toutes ces moqueries… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, Zelda ! Même si le coup du restaurant était pas mal ! » ria Link.

« Dis Link… Tu trouves que j'ai changé ? Tout le monde me le dis ! » demanda Zelda prenant soudain un air sérieux.

« Euh… Oui, un peu. Mais peu importe votre comportement, je vous aimerez toujours… »

« … ! »

« ! »

Link écarquilla les yeux, osant à peine repenser à ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne le commande ! Zelda quant à elle était stupéfaite. Il fallait absolument que Link récupèrent la situation.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, princesse, je… euh… » dit Link à une vitesse impressionnante et sur un ton irrité.

« … »

Il n'aimait pas ce silence de la part de Zelda. A regret, il se leva, et commença à marcher. Mais la princesse se leva à son tour, retenant Link part le bras.

« Ecoute-moi Link, commença-t-elle sur un ton très sérieux, faisant frémir son interlocuteur, ça suffit maintenant ! Ça fait dix ans que ça dure, il va bien falloir un jour arrêter de se voiler la face ! »

« ? »

Link ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir. Est-ce que depuis tout ce temps, Zelda avait comprit qu'il l'aimait ? Zelda était si sérieuse que c'en était presque effrayant. Link s'attendait à tout, sauf ce qui arriva. Il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres, aussi douce que la caresse d'une plume. Son corps fut parcourut de nombreux frissons. Il ferma enfin les yeux, et timidement, il accepta le baiser de Zelda. Le blond se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise dans cette situation, mais il finit par laisser tomber ses craintes, commençant à faire parcourir ses lèvres sur celles de la princesse. Il n'avait pas envie d'approfondir plus ce baiser, juste de profiter du seul instant de douceur qu'il aurait avec Zelda. Pour lui tout ça n'était qu'un jeu… Mais un jeu sans règles prescrites à l'avance. Le but de cette distraction, était simplement d'agréer ses propres directives. Link avait vraiment envie d'arrêter ça sur le champ, il pensait que s'en était trop vis-à-vis de la loi, vis-à-vis de la princesse, et vis-à-vis de lui même. Mais cet instant, il l'attendait depuis toujours, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en profiter à sa guise. Le plus tendrement du monde, il commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieur de la princesse, lui tira un petit gémissement de plaisir. Celle-ci avait l'air d'en vouloir plus, mais Link ne voulait pas se permettre ce petit plus. Avant qu'il ne la laisse prendre le dessus de ce baiser, il le rompit. Entre temps, Zelda s'était retrouvée prisonnière des bras de Link. Elle essaya de nouveau d'embrasser Link, mais celui-ci détourna la tête sans donner la moindre explication. Le rouge qui embrasait ses joues parlait pour lui. Zelda posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

« Ça faisait trop longtemps que ce petit jeu durait Link… On ne pouvait pas le cacher plus longtemps… » murmura-t-elle.

« Alors, vous le saviez depuis le début ? »

« Non, enfin, j'en suis sûre que depuis quelques secondes… Et je t'en prie, arrête de me vouvoyer… »

« Désolé ! »

Zelda recula de quelques pas, se libérant enfin de cette étreinte amoureuse. Elle perdit ses yeux dans l'océan du regard de Link.

« Ce collier… commença-t-elle en posant la main sur son cou, et le mot, c'était de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Oui. »

« Je vois… Pfff, c'est ironique la vie non ? Tu me l'aurais donné toi-même, ou tu serais revenu ne serait-ce qu'une journée plutôt, et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui… Et ce ne serait pas cet homme que je connais à peine que j'aurai épousé… Mais toi ! »

« … Désolé… »

« Chaque jour, j'essayais de repousser la date de mon mariage, espérant que tu reviennes… Mais tu n'es réapparut, que le jour de mon mariage… Link ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est toi que je veux épouser… C'est toi que j'aime ! »

« Mais, Zelda, vous… tu es mariée depuis avant-hier seulement ! Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre sans moi ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant dix ans ! Et voilà le résultat : je ne peux pas t'oublier Link ! C'est pourtant simple à comprendre ! »

« Moi non plus je ne peux pas… Je pense à toi chaque jour… »

« Alors, épouses-moi ! Je peux toujours demander à père de… »

« Non, coupa sèchement Link, il vaut mieux ne parler de ça à personne ! Sur ce, je te laisse ! »

Il tourna les talons, et s'en alla, l'air sévère. Zelda était ébahie devant la volonté de Link. Ils avaient enfin l'occasion de rattraper la bêtise qu'ils avaient faite dix ans plus tôt : s'aimer. Et celui-ci y avait finalement renoncé, uniquement par considération pour Kay.

« Link ! Link, attends, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le nier que nous nous aimons ! » cria-t-elle désespéramment.

Mais Link était déjà loin. A peine eut-elle reprit ses esprits qu'elle courra aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la château. En route elle croisa Talon qui devait livrer du lait à Hyrule. Il accepta volontiers de la prendre avec lui.

Elle prit tout juste le temps de remercier Talon, et elle fonça vers les bureaux du roi. Elle ouvrit la porte de volée, et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Père ! Ne me demande pas d'explications, et annule de suite mon mariage avec Mr. Kay ! »

« Zelda ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » s'étonna le roi.

« ANNULE-LE ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! S'il te plait ! »

« Hmm… C'est à cause de Link ? »

« Hein ? »

La respiration de Zelda venait de se bloquer. Comment son père pouvait-il être au courant pour ça ?

« Euh… père… que ? »

« Ne t'explique pas, Zelda »

Cette fois ce fut elle qui lança un regard de travers. Son père avait soudain un comportement étrange.

« Va vite le rejoindre Zelda, et épouse-le, si tel est ton désir… »

« Père !… Merci beaucoup. »

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se rua hors de la pièce et monta sur le premier cheval qu'elle aperçu. Elle le lança au galop, allant le plus rapidement possible vers la forêt Kokiri, pour retrouver Link et l'épouser…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_« Oh, alors… tu pars déjà ? J'étais sûre qu'un jour tu quitterais la forêt Link. Tiens, prends cet ocarina. Pense à moi en jouant de l'ocarina. Et peut-être qu'un jour… Tu reviendra me voir… »_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Cette fois, je ne reviendrai pas… Adieu Saria… Adieu Hyrule… Adieu Zelda… … »

**OWARI**

**1 :** Wé, je sais pas si Link a des poches dans son pantalon XD on va faire en sorte que !

**2 :** Pareil, je sais pas s'il a une sonnette, mais comme il a pas de porte, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé XD


End file.
